Spiderverse: Spider-man of Remnant
by gearfried silent swordsman
Summary: basically this is Remnant's Marvel fallowing the adventures of Spider-man The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy ect. will be in as will this is However Spider-man's story not all that good at summaries OC inside and Re-imaged Marvel superheroes
1. Chapter 1

RWBY Created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster teeth  
the Marvel Universe is Created by Stan Lee and other writers

My OC is Mine -criticism is fine but please be civilized with me and each other

The kingdom of Vale

Plamer Apartment Complex # 8

The living room had a 14 inches black leather coach facing a flat screen Stark brand tv a kitchen combo behind the coach down away from the living room two green doors the first room was decoded with varies posters of famous Huntsman and Huntress teams a bookshelf with many books titled "How to Series" and history books in the center of the room is a large king-size bed colored blue. Under the conferred was a human sized bulge under the covers. When suddenly a ring tone jingle of the spectacular spider-man theme when a tuff of brown hair emerged from the blanket cocoon an arm fully emerged pulling apart the cover reveling a male 17-year-old teenager with messy brown hair and a skinny, somewhat weak body

Opening his eyes picking up his scroll entering the pass code and checking the caller I.D. which read Sun Dragon tapping the answer key with my thumb clearing my throat, I answered. Hello,

Hey where are you answered a familiar voice of Yang Xiao Long she asked as I could hear some background noise what do you mean I asked rubbing the sleep sand out of my eyes in a parcel yawn

Our flied trip to Alchemax Corp. You didn't forget did you she said with a sir tin matter of fact tone of voice knowing the answer.

My eyes widened as shocked expression formed on my face looking around to see my clock unplugged and the floor Oh No I say in a panic and loud enough for Yang to hear me don't worry I'll buy as much time as I can just get down here she tells me in effort to claim me down where I ask as I frantically rush to get ready. Head to the airship on Parker St., You can't miss it. Thanks Yang you're the best I said as I ended the call pulling up a pair of pants they were tan with pockets dapping some no sweat deodorant on my armpits then putting on a blue t-shirt, socks and shoes run out the bedroom door going to the kitchen counter and a handful of mints quickly pushing them into my mouth I muffled goodbye to my dad and locked the door behind me going down the sidewalk as fast as I could I bumped Into an old man (Who looked like Stan Lee) a pack of dogs and nearly fell in manhole after all that I could see the air ship in the distance with a spec of yellow at the airship. Miss Long please get on the ship we have wasted enough time said a man with white lab coat and combed back jet black hair and green eyes with thin rectangular glasses. Come on Mr. Smythe you know Ry been looking forward to this trip for weeks please just give him a little more time asked Yang as she looked behind her to see Ryan standing out of breath and knees bent Ah here he is now she said as she pulled me to her side. Ah Mr. Reilly how good of you to finally join us Mr. Smythe said with a glare pressing his pen to the clipboard I'm sorry Mr. Smythe my clock was- I was interrupted by Mr. Smythe. Save your story Mr. Reilly and get on the airship

Yes, sir I said as Yang pulled into the airship you own me big time Ry she said as she sat down on the padded seat I sat down in the seat behind her I know Yang so how can I make it up to you I ask as I placed my head on my arms. Oh, you know someday I'll ask you for a favor she said with a sly grin you got it I said with a thumb up, so what are looking forward on this trip she said putting on her trademark aviator sun glasses (I really like those shades) well I'm looking forward to all the tech on display just think the new weapons, gear all the advancements of mankind I went off on a tangent with a smile. Careful your starting to sound like Ruby she said with a chuckle I also chuckled until I saw three teenager one stood about as tall as Yang yet had the power and body of a hulking juggernaut having on a black T-shirt, a brown leather belt with a belt buckle with the word "Rock" written on it holding a pair of blue jeans and finally, a pair of brown combat work boots blue eyes and spiked up bleached hair this is Edward Brock though he prefers Eddie we were friends till he pulled prank that almost destroyed the whole school (No really it almost did.) He wanted me to lie for him but I couldn't do it he was then transferred to a "New School" for many years, However he claims to a better person now but I still get the feeling he harbors some angrier at me I look at him as I notices my vison blurred feeling an impact in the back of head and a sting pain in my eye (Ok better make that a lot of angrier) Yang bolted up from her seat to check on me elated my head Yang do I have a black eye I said as I saw a worried look on her face. No, your eye is fine she said with a relief sigh Oh good I said as I got up back to my seat (Man I wish I could unlock my Aura that would be great.) Hey babe what are you doing with "Little Reilly" here he knows you're not his bodyguard right. Said a teenager with a quarter-back build wearing a black, custom-made sport jersey with red trim (He would always say how his jersey would "look better" on Yang.) on the back of the jersey read "Flash" wearing black sports pants pulling out a comb out of his pocket combing his darkened blond hair. Frist of all I'm not your "babe" she said with miner annoys in her voice as her semblance active (how could I tell because I could feel the air start to heat up around the area) And second Eugene I stick up for my friends something you have forgotten (Oh she's referring to the time when Eugene and I where friends through Pre-school I even gave him his nickname but it wasn't cues he ran fast) Yeah will whatever Flash said looking defeated and went back to his seat with Eddie. Alright students we are here at Alchemax so I want you all to be on your best behavior Mr. Smythe said (Ha time fly I gust) As we all got off the airship to see a huge skyscraper with the word Alchemax on it I looked to the glass door making my way inside...

Author's Note: to all who may be confused the () sign means it is the thought prosses why an OC will it new and it will give some new avenues – Other Marvel properties will integrated into the story – the Cannon will of course change and if you want to see the Spider-man Costume Plz Copy Link: art/Spiderman-Of-Remnant-692803130

See You next time FanFic Fans May the Force Be With You


	2. Chapter 2

****RWBY Created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster teeth****  
 ** **the Marvel Universe is Created by Stan Lee and other writers****

My OC is Mine -criticism is fine but please be civilized with me and each other

 ** **The Alchemax Building****

Looking around the area the whole place looked futuristic like something out of Sci-fi TV show all the employees are dressed all in white I then felt a jab at my side Aho I looked to my side to see it was Yang that had jabbed me with her elbow what I asked as my eyebrows raised in surprise you shouldn't let Eddie just beat you up, you don't have to take it Yang said as she crossed her arms I'm sorry but have you seen my frame I said gesturing to infusive my point. Well if that's what your worried about that I could always train you at my gym you could meet my trainer Luke She said as she pumped her arm in a Let's get ready formation you really do that for me I said you bet I'll make you a yang man yet yang said wrapping an arm around my neck pulling me in to her... Uh chest wait what I said as I cleared my throat as I pulled my neck out. Oh, you'll find out she said with a wink and a smile

 ** **Meanwhile in other part of the Lab****

Flash and Eddie were observing the others from a far with their sights on Ryan. So, do you remember the plan? Eddie said with his voice low, Sure we get Ryan alone then I hold him down while you start the genetic sequencer, we spin him in there, he hurls in front of everyone and is a laughing stock from now till the end of combat school he then drops out Flash repeats the plan as his scroll rang within his pocket checking the caller I.D. sorry I got to take this he said as he walked off answering to voice on the other side Agent how is operation "Itty bitty" going the voice asked "Flash". Flash looked to his left then his right to make sure no one could hear, so far so good I have a visual on the target he doesn't suspect a thing Flash said as he continued to keep Ryan in his sight Great the voice exclaimed report to me when the deed is done. Of course, over and out hanging up the scroll returning to Eddie. Sorry, Flash said Never mind that we need to get back to the main group Eddie said as the students made a large group

AN Sorry to stop it here but do to some things I have to split this up


End file.
